Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24094060-20120726003935/@comment-24094060-20120727005337
Well, first I wouldn't say she's the best selling or most famous author because that's kind of an opinion. You could say she's ONE of the most famous authors, but there are several ones more famous than her (JK Rowling, CS Lewis, and of course, Dr. Seuss) and, despite being Christian myself, I don't know much about Christianity, just the basics, and I don't think Jesus WROTE the Bible. I did know Agatha Christie was an author, but I just know her name, not really into the books she wrote. But what I find wrong with the match up is that you're pairing THE son of God against an author. I would have thought NP would do it with someone else, but until then we would wait and see (I saw the vid with Snoop Dogg in Maker Studios, but don't understand what he would have to do with a Jesus rap battle) As for the people in my suggestions, I really just know their names and what makes them famous, but not so much to their personal lives and details. But if they would be used, the ERB crew would be the one to do research on it. Larry the Cable Guy is a redneck comedian who is also the voice of Mater in the movie Cars. I thought it would match to Billnye not only since their titles end with the word "Guy", but that I could see Nicepeter as Billnye and EpicLloyd as Larry. Shaun White is known for snow boarding and other sports, and you would sometimes see him on TV, in a gum commercial, and he has his own line of clothing. I thought of Rebecca Black vs Shaun White the same reason I thought of Jack Black vs Jack White (Black vs White) I had heard of Big Nate, knowing he has a book series about him, which is also what Greg Heffley has. HOWEVER, I did not suggest Greg Heffley vs Big Nate (maybe because I only read Diary of a Wimpy Kid, not Big Nate) I thought of Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank. She was a Jew in the Holocaust who wrote a diary of what happened at the time, and it became famous and reenacted in plays and movies. It would be a battle to see who writes a better diary/journal, I guess. But I liked the Big Nate idea too, so I just added (or Anne Frank) Bill Gates and Steve Jobs were actually more like friends and rivals (frenemies, I guess) since they would have those civilized conversations while they made the same products (iPods and Zunes, Macs and PCs, etc). I'm sticking to my opinion on the president on president suggestion. It's not like they would have done Abe Lincoln vs George Washington, the most known presidents of all time (I have a feeling GW would be in one, despite the ERB 10 cameo) instead, they made Abe Lincoln (the most awesome and powerful president) against Chuck Norris (the most awesome and powerful human being). I'm not against Edison vs Tesla, but Jesus being in ERB 8 probably made him be put in a future battle.